


Sweet Treat

by MuddTone



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Candy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 08:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuddTone/pseuds/MuddTone
Summary: Just Malcolm enjoying a treat.





	Sweet Treat

Malcolm Bright loved his daily green candy. No one could take that away from him no matter how much they tried. No not anyone, not his sister, not his mother, and certainly not his father. It was his safe haven and he was going to keep it that way. A window of opportunity to get away from his hectic thoughts. The man looked around before relaxing at his personal in-home office. Popping a green piece of candy and letting the flavours take over. His mind numbed just like the first time he took it. Humming to himself he drummed his fingers on the table.

Malcolm Whitley who? There was only Malcolm Bright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Is anyone else crying over the issue dealing with the contract for cable? I'm so sad. :'| I can only watch it live and not back over and over now. What if I miss a detail?! (I know I'm being overdramatic but I love this show lol. Watched the pilot several times already.)


End file.
